Benutzer:Xnickey
Favorite Quotes I guess it's because we all want to believe that what we do is very important, that people hang on to our every word, that they care what we think. The truth is, you should consider yourself lucky if you even occasionally get to make someone - anyone - feel a little better. After that, it's all about the people that you've let into your life. (Zach Braff)thumb|172pxthumb|96px Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do what you're doing.. because the only Person Thats gonna stop you from doing what you want is you - Darren Criss I want people to know, theres nothing more badass than being who you are - Darren Criss When people hurt you over and over, think of them like a sand paper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless.” - Chris Colfer Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you'll look back and realize they were big things. I've tried being other people and myself suits me the best. be nice to people, cuz nobody likes an asshole. I do what I do the way I do it and that's pretty much it. __________________________________________________________thumb 'A very Potter Musical/Sequel ' "You can't just go to pigfarts, it's ON MARS!" "Thanks Hermione!" "ya and its gonna be totally awesome!" "did somebody say draco malfoy?" thumb|132px "RUMBLERORE!!!!" "beautiful? more like supermegafoxyawesomehot!" "hufflepuffs are particulary good finders!" "what the hell is a hufflepuff?" "Do we have to fight? I'm tired. Can't we just be death eaters?" "My name is Draco Malfoy, I am a racist, I despise gingers and mudbloods, I hate gryffindor house and my parents work for the man who killed your parents, Do you want to be my friend?" Draco Malfoy:No one underminds Draco Malfoy Dumbledore:Ah Draco, you little? shit! Rule #1 No boys... unless? they're cute! Rule #2 No alcohol...unless there's plenty to go around! Rule # 3 No parties...unless Umbridge is invited! "who looks stupid now? YOU DO.?" "Red Vines...What the hell can't they do?" Umbridge: Did you get mah text? Dumbledore: Yes! I got all nine hundred of them and I'm tired of you clogging my inbox! Umbridge: Well you didn't text me back. thumb|194px Snape: Why that's absurd! Lupin: You're absurd! Snape: What?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE! Lupin: YOU'RE ABSURD! Snape: THAT'S ABSURD! "You know, using the potty is a GREAT time to socialize! You just look over to the stall next to you, and you just have a right chat with your neighbor! 'Oh! Hello there! First time using the potty too, eh? Pfffft. Good luck, my man.'" Harry: “I got this scar when I was a baby. I was in the car with my parents when we crashed… into a crocodile. My parents got eaten, but then the crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar. "Hey Potter. Hey, Potter. Potter. Potter. I drew a picture of you." "Pay special attention to the shading on your sweater; it's rather good. It's actually quite good. It's probably the best I've ever done. Actually...can I have that back? Wait, no...I'm taking it! What do you think of that, Potter? I've stolen your favourite drawing!"thumb "Hey Lupin, want to go look at the full moon with me? Haha Zombie!" "I'll ignore that some of you are late...if you ignore that I'm the latest." "Yes, it sounds like a funny problem...but it's actually not." "Favorite Amy Mann song on three. 1,2,3-" "Red Vines." "Favorite color of vines other than green." "Red Vines." "Favorite way to say red wines in a German accent." ......"Red Vines. OH MY GOD!" Favorite Characters *Kurt Hummel *Blaine Anderson *Artie Abrams *Noah Puckerman *Mike Chang *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Brittany Pierce *Tina Cohen-Chang *Sue Sylvester *Shannon Beiste *Becky Jackson Favorite Songs * Dog Days Are Over * When I Get You Alone * Turning Tables * Thriller/Heads Will Roll * Teenage Dream * Take a Bow * Somewhere Only We Know * Somebody to Love * Silly Love Songs * Marry You * Loser Like Me * Light Up The World * Lean On Me * Imagine * I Love New York/ New York New York * Friday * Don't Stop * Don't Stop Believin' * Blackbird * Born This Way * Bills Bills Bills * Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' * We Got the Beat * It's Not Unusual